1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a mixing device and particularly to a laboratory mixer having one or more platforms which pivot in a precise controlled manner.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
In recent years the scientific community has demanded laboratory equipment for precise stirring, blending, agitating and mixing for sensitive solutions. Cell cultures, staining gels, phage elution, hybridizations and the like often require blending of one or more materials in a precise, closely regulated manner. Certain of these solutions and materials can be damaged if the agitation is too severe. Certain of such solutions and experimental materials are extremely sensitive to environmental pollution and damage to them can easily occur if contaminated or polluting laboratory equipment is used in or near the same. The degree of cleanliness required in most laboratory work is generally greater than it was just twenty years ago and laboratory equipment must perform to more exacting standards, not required in the recent past.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior laboratory mixing devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a low profile platform mixer which can be used under a variety of conditions and environments without fear of contamination or pollution to the experimental materials.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a low profile mixer in which one or more platforms can be used when placed in incubators or the like having relatively low inside heights.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a platform mixer which is formed of stainless steel and which can be easily and quickly disassembled and sterilized in an autoclave for complete removal of all debris, contaminants and bacteria.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a platform mixer in which the degree of tilt and speed of the platform can be easily adjusted.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a platform mixer in which the motor housing can be easily removed for cleaning and sterilizing purposes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a platform mixer in which several additional platforms can be added as required.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a platform mixer which includes a cam having an adjustable cam follower to regulate the platform tilt in a speedy and simple manner.
Other objective and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.